Chuck vs The Bullet
by 4Rand1E
Summary: A very short Charah fic. Chuck gets shot, who's voice guides him back to her?


This is a really short fic, one that doesn't go into a lot of detail because I wanted to get just one point across. And what other point could it possibly be about, besides love? =P

Chuck Vs The Bullet

It's ironic isn't it? The way your life flashes before your eyes while at the same time it's being drained away.

Every moment you ever had, and every moment you were wishing for, manifests in front of you to the point where you feel you might be able to reach out and touch it. But when you reach out your hand, it diminishes into nothing.

Blackness. A chill that makes you shiver to the bone. Or at least you would shiver, if you could move at all.

My name is Chuck Bartowski, and i've been shot.

And i'm not talking shot through a bulletproof vest. I wish. I'm not sure where exactly I was shot, I lost feeling in my body a long time ago. At least I think it was a long time ago, I can't remember. Who shot me?

I remember Sarah. She was screaming. I went down, pain shooting through my chest before I realized what happened. I'm watching memories now. I know how that sounds. Watching memories, it sounds crazy. But that's what i'm seeing. The first day Sarah walked into the BuyMore and my world turned upside down.

She's so beautiful.

Even now the image of her takes my breath away. Things between us would change so much. I wouldn't change anything. Not even now.

"Chuck."

What is that? Someone is interrupting my memory.

"Chuck, please..."

I'm not sure who you are, but please don't cry. The sound of your voice is soothing. I'm not feeling so afraid anymore. I'm getting another memory now, I want to smile but my mouth isn't cooperating.

Oh yes. I remember this. I asked her out today. Our first real date. No covers, no lies, no guns. Although in hindsight I decided she should always carry a gun. Why couldn't I smile? And why is it so dark? And where is she?

"Open your eyes Chuck. Look at me. Please, please look at me. Come back to me."

What are you talking about? My eyes are open! It's too dark to see. And i'll always come back to you, who ever you are. Your voice, no, you're presence, makes me feel safe. I wish I could see you.

That's weird. I feel wetness on my face, but it can't possibly be raining? I want to wipe it away, but my arms feel like boulders.

"You can't leave me." The voice was closer now, but also a whisper. Like she's standing right next to me, whispering in my ear. Standing? Come to think of it, if feels as if i'm laying down. I feel something hard against my back and head. Concrete?

Why would I leave you? I want to ask her, but i'm so tired. I want to sleep, just for a few minutes.

There is a tugging on my chest, well that's just uncomfortable. Again, again, again. That's not tugging. That's pushing. Something is pushing against my chest. Again, again, again.

Fine! You have my attention! I won't sleep, geez.

"That's it Chuck. Come back to me. I love you."

Love? How could something that sounds so absolutely perfect love me? Still, I know I love you too. I need to see you. I'm starting to get angry, why can't I see!?

"You make me so angry." the voice whispered. "Why did you jump in front of the gun? If you leave me now, after everything....."

I'll never leave you. If I could find my way out of the darkness, I would prove it to you.

"Wake up." the voice said angrily. "Wake up so I can give you a piece of my mind Chuck Bartowski." I know she was trying to sound mad, but I could feel her kissing my lips.

She was kissing my lips? I could feel it? Wait...

Sarah! I remember now Sarah. The Ring agent. He was going to shoot you. I would die for you... Now that I remember what happened, all I can say is....ouch. My chest is on fire. It's making sense now. I was shot, and I was dying. But it's not as cold anymore. I think i'm strong enough to...

"Thank God." said Sarah, as I opened my eyes. I saw blackness for a moment, but its starting to clear up now. Like a tunnel of darkness that i'm finding a way out of. "I almost lost you." she said, tears still running down her cheeks. That explained the wetness on my face.

"No," I choked out, wincing at the pain that exploded in my chest. "I almost lost you."

She hugged me closer, kissing my forehead and cheeks. There was a loud bang towards the back of the room we were in.

The Ring headquarters, how could I forget? It was supposed to be our last mission. But something went wrong, and the Ring agent got the advantage. He pointed a gun at Sarah, I almost didn't have enough time to react. Instinct took over, and before I knew what I was doing I dove in front of her, taking the bullet to my chest. She must have taken him out after the surprise of my fall.

"Over here." said Sarah, kissing me one more time before standing up. "He's been shot."

The paramedics surrounded me in record time. I was too tired to focus on what they were doing, so I kept my eyes on the woman I came back from the dead for. Her voice had guided me back from the darkness.

I didn't know where we were going from here. I didn't know what journey was in store for the two of us. But I chuckled, regardless of the pain in my chest, when I realized that I really didn't care, as long as we were together.

Fin.

* * *

Incredibly short, I know. Just a small little idea that I had to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Next time maybe i'll make a longer fic, instead of just these one shots. lol.


End file.
